Beauty and beast
by Nevermind555
Summary: Comment se faire apprécier par quinze mètres de puissance et une mâchoire féroce. OS inspiré par des fanarts. Mikasa/Titan Rogue (Eren).


**Beauty and beast**

Eren serra le poing. Le combat ne faisait que commencer. Et au moins maintenant ils avaient un atout de _taille_. Et cet atout n'était autre qu'Eren.

Un vent d'espoir, enfin !...

Cependant la partie n'était pas gagnée pour autant et ceci serra le cœur d'Eren. Malgré la puissance, clairement affichée, de son titan assaillant, l'univers réservait toujours d'autres surprises à l'humanité. Les règles n'étaient jamais fixes et Eren le savait.

* * *

La rage qui lui brûlait les entrailles avait fait surgir en lui une force colossale qu'il était capable de contrôler mais dont il ignorait encore bien les limites !...

Il y avait que la colère et la soif de vengeance qui animaient son titan et il était manifeste qu'il s'en prenne aux autres avec une violence inouïe.

Sous sa forme de titan, seule cette partie d'Eren entrait en résonance avec les chairs de son hôte.

Casser du titan, les briser comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires brindilles, comme ils l'avaient fait avec la race humaine, voilà ce qui animait Eren. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait lorsqu'il était fait volontairement prisonnier du système central du titan assaillant - point stratégique situé à l'endroit même de leur point de destruction.

* * *

Il existait cependant quelque chose que même le titan assaillant, dans sa rage brute, ne parvenait pas à engloutir ; c'était l'affection immense qu'Eren entretenait pour Mikasa. Cet amour même qui l'avait poussé à se changer en titan, ce jour-là, alors qu'il la voyait perdue.

Depuis la disparition de ses parents, Mikasa était la seule "famille" d'Eren et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit, notamment les titans dévoreurs d'hommes, mette la main sur elle.

Eren l'avait promis de toutes ses forces, enfant : il la protégerait. Au péril de sa propre vie. N'était-ce pas là aimer au sens le plus noble du terme ? Et ici, le sacrifice prenait tout son sens, attendu que leurs vies étaient constamment exposées !...

* * *

"Eren ?"

La petite voix, inaudible pour des oreilles non-averties, se fraya un chemin le long des pavillons étirés du titan assaillant.

Sur un grognement maîtrisé - mais encore loin de ressembler à un ronronnement - le titan se tourna dans la direction précise d'où venait d'émerger son nom.

Eren laissa tomber des bras ballants face à la silhouette fragile qui s'approchait de lui, sans la moindre crainte.

Le titan fit un pas en arrière, lançant un grognement interrogatif.

Mikasa s'arrêta à côté d'un tronc, avisant le géant de quinze mètres. Elle savait qu'Eren s'entraînait pour conserver le contrôle et canaliser la rage destructrice qui lui flambait les entrailles.

"Approche, Eren."

Le titan cligna à deux reprises tant la demande lui paraissait surnaturelle. Que cherchait Mikasa ?...

Eren s'approcha lentement, un pas après l'autre, tandis que Mikasa demeurait statique.

Le voici proche. Il se laissa lentement tomber à genoux devant cette fille qu'il avait toujours aimé. Le sol entier fut ébranlé par la masse de ce titan impressionnant qui ne faisait aucun cas de sa nudité ni de sa musculature - dans le but visible d'étaler sa puissance face au moindre assaillant.

Mikasa colla son dos contre le tronc, cherchant, du regard, les pupilles incandescentes logées dans les orbites profondes du géant. La chose n'était cependant pas rendue aisée avec la broussaille de sa chevelure sombre, en bataille elle aussi ; camouflant habilement le contact qu'elle cherchait à établir.

Mikasa se détacha du tronc, cerclant, d'un pas tranquille, le géant, observant chaque muscle composant ce corps titanesque.

Le dos était surmonté de cette tête chevelue, de laquelle se découpaient les oreilles pointues.

Eren dut se tordre pour suivre Mikasa du regard, n'osant pas vraiment bouger, l'appelant par des grognements répétés qu'il aurait souhaités plus doux malgré ses vocalises graves.

Mikasa avisa alors l'un des poings posés au sol. Il émanait de ces doigts serrés une force phénoménale !... Mikasa s'agrippa au pouce et Eren ouvrit, avec mille précautions, la main, invitant Mikasa à se promener, à sa guise, à l'intérieur même de la paume géante.

Mikasa entreprit alors s'escalader le bras immense.

Eren en était totalement dubitatif, ne sachant quel comportement adopter. Il lui prêta main forte, soutenant ses jambes alors qu'elle évoluait le long de son bras.

La voici balançant dans le vide, mains accrochées à l'os saillant de la clavicule.

D'un mouvement souple du bassin, hop, elle se retrouva sur l'os et finit par arriver sur l'épaule, se tenant à une mèche de cheveux.

Eren n'osait tourner la tête, sous peine de la faire chuter.

Mikasa observait le monde à taille de géant, avisant arbres et forêt. Elle, d'ordinaire si timorée, laissa passer un petit rire exalté, observant l'oreille qui faisait presque sa taille.

"Pose moi sur ton visage, Eren."

A l'intérieur du géant, Eren s'agitait. Ces jeux étaient inédits et il craignait, avec sa force brute, de casser Mikasa en deux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien."

Un nouveau grognement, plus sourd ; l'émoi d'un adolescent livré en pâture à des caprices charnels.

Et puis, que pouvait-elle trouver à ce visage dépourvu de lèvres, mettant les rangées de dents à nu ?... La mâchoire du titan assaillant était faite pour _broyer_ , non pour _choyer_ !...

"Allez, Eren." le brusquant à peine.

Si elle n'avait pas été si proche, Eren aurait secoué à la tête.

De ses doigts griffus, il attrapa Mikasa entre le pouce et l'index, basculant la tête en arrière pour la placer sur son nez aquilin.

Elle adopta naturellement une position sur le flanc, lovée autour de l'aile du nez, jambes reposant contre les dents nues.

Eren dut contrôler son souffle pour ne pas la propulser d'une seule expiration.

"Tu as redonné foi à toute la compagnie, Eren." caressant ce qu'elle pouvait du visage géant.

Eren laissa passer un grognement sourd, venant du fond de la gorge, faisant vibrer sa pomme d'Adam.

Il venait de clore les paupières pour savourer le contact ainsi que le parfum subtil de son aimée.

Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine puissante.

Le colosse frémissait, ouvrant, de temps à autre, les paupières pour surveiller les alentours - une attaque surprise était si vite arrivée !...

Le petit moment qu'ils venaient de s'accorder dura un instant qui sembla suspendu aux murailles éventrées de la ville.

Puis Eren la fit glisser dans ses paumes jointes. Là, elle s'autorisa encore un câlin, visage contre la mâchoire féroce, corps camouflé par quelques mèches retombées sur l'avant.

"Merci, Eren."


End file.
